In a luggage compartment lid latching mechanism or the like, it is usual that a keeper bar of the lock striker is securely fixed to an inner wall of the compartment in a manner to be projected considerably into the compartment. This arrangement, however, will cause not only obstruction to loading and unloading of luggage into and from the compartment but also high possibility of breakage of the luggage or damage of the striker itself. In fact, it sometimes happens that the fixed keeper bar tends to catch and tear the wear of the operator handling the luggage in the compartment.